


The First Date of Mrs. Johnson/约翰逊夫人的第一次约会

by BrokenMesa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A LOVE STORY</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date of Mrs. Johnson/约翰逊夫人的第一次约会

**Author's Note:**

> I attended a course, Creative Writing: Postcard Fictions, in summer school and finished 2 works for homework. They were finished in my mother tongue, Chinese at first and rewritten in English. It was the first time I write my own fiction in English. The English version may not be the same as the Chinese one because these two languages' grammar systems are different and i'm not a good translator. But I tried my best to keep the main idea. :)  
> This work is one of them.
> 
> Summer School选了个Creative Writing：Postcard Fiction，撸了俩段子相当于是作业。第一次试着把中文段子翻译成英文，各种词穷，比起中文版删了非常多的细节，换句话说中文版各种话痨啰嗦呢_(:з」∠)_  
> 这是其中一篇。

**The First Date of Mrs. Johnson**

She was arranging the bread when the tall and quiet man with a conspicuous dragon tattoo on his arm, entered the bakery. Strangely, he was wearing a clean black suit, not a loose T-shirt as usual, which seemed that he would attend the mafia meeting or a trial. He looked around and walked to the counter directly.

“Good morning! What can I do for you? Mr. Johnson? ”she said, faking a smile and trying to conceal the shake of her voice.

He didn’t take out a gun or a knife from his pocket, but a red rose, with a red face.

 

**约翰逊夫人的第一次约会**

当那个高大而沉默、脖子和手臂上都有恶龙文身的男人推开店门时，她正在摆新上架的面包。

他比平常晚了10分钟，而且穿着一整套干净整洁的黑色西装，而不是宽松的旧T恤。看上去似乎是去参加黑手党集会或是去出席杀人案庭审。

他什么都没拿就快步走到了柜台前。一个月来，这是头一回。

“早上好，约翰逊先生，我能为您做些什么？”她努力挂着假笑，克制自己的声音不要发抖。

这个男人把手伸进西装外套里，他没有掏出手枪或刀，而是红着脸，掏出了一朵玫瑰。

 

 

 

(I also posted this fic on [Tumblr](http://brokenmesa.tumblr.com/post/91021849057/2-original-flash-fictions) and [LOFTER](http://brokenmesa.lofter.com/post/24b47b_174cdb2).)


End file.
